Lothlong
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Sarah keeps on seeing a guy everywhere she goes. Who is she, and why does she have this nagging feeling she knows him? j/s
1. Prologue

It was the next day after she beat the labyrinth that she became aware of it. At first, all she knew was that her food tasted... Wrong. She thought it was just thought she was coming down with a cold, and thought nothing of it.

She went to school, and acted as though nothing unusual had happened the night before. Her fellow students sensed it though. It was her best friend Louise who said something about it.

"What happened to you? You seem to have grown up over night. I haven't heard you say that something wasn't fair." She said as they got in line for their lunch.

"Life isn't fair. And besides, what can I use as a base to compare if something's fair?" She replied. She had a smile on her face that Louise could only describe as though Sarah was in on a joke -- yet it also had an edge to say that the only other person who could understand the joke wouldn't listen. Shrugging it off as part of the new maturity, they started discussing school work.

Sarah got a great shock when she got her serving of dessert: peach cobbler. Sitting down she stared at it as though it was going to attack her. When she felt someone tap her shoulder she jumped, glaring at the responsible party.

"Sorry," Alice said, raising her hands in defense. "I was just trying to find out if you were planning on going to the school dance, because my mum won't let me go unless I double with someone."

"Um… I doubt it. You know as well as I do that most of the guys would rather cut off their hand than to ask me out." She replied, munching on her fries.

"What about that one guy in drama you were telling me about yesterday? I thought you said he seemed to have been giving you the eye." Louise asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I doubt he'd ask me though. Hey, does your food taste weird to anyone else?"

"You mean, weirder than it normally is?" Alice replied, causing all of them to laugh. "Hey, what's your beef with the cobbler anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well, normally you eat your dessert first. Yet today you've been avoiding it like it's going to poison you or something. You won't even touch any of your food that's near it."

"I just… want to do something a bit different." She replied, grabbing the plate to prove her point. Picking up her fork, she took a small bite, insides shaking. Pausing for a moment, she realized that it almost – Almost – tasted like the fruit she was used to. She continued to eat the rest, and went back to her other food, which didn't satisfy her nearly as much.

That night as she slept she dreamt of the Labyrinth, and of other places she had never visited but knew instinctively to also be part of the Underground. When she woke, she felt as though she had never closed her eyes. Shrugging it off to restless sleep, she got ready for the day.

Her life continued in much the same way it had before her adventure, with a couple of noticeable differences. At first, she came up with simple excuses as to why her food never had as rich taste as before, such as that she was sick, or it wasn't made right. The only thing that seemed to come close to satisfying her was peaches.

The second difference was that she was losing weight, and fast. Irene started to worry, claiming she had an eating disorder. She left pamphlets about anorexia and bulimia around the house, which only caused Sarah to roll her eyes. Secretly she worried about her weight loss as well, but wasn't able to explain what was wrong with her. She ate just as much as she used to, but it just didn't seem to be sustaining her.

She assumed that was to blame for her continually being tired. She would sleep each night, but just as that first night when she woke she felt as though she had never closed her eyes.

After a few weeks of her trying to continue with her life in spite of everything she was forced to admit to herself that something was wrong. She went to the doctors but all he said was that she was losing a lot of weight, and was she eating like she should? She assured him that she was, and thanked him for his effort.

Meanwhile she continued to lose weight, and feel exhausted. The only time she felt like she used to was in her dreams. The only other time she felt close to the way she had before was when she was talking with her friends.

They too had noticed her changes, but they had assumed it was just something that mortals did. It wasn't until she said something about how she was worried did they realize it wasn't natural.

"Sawah sick?" Ludo asked, breaking the shocked silence that fell after her admission.

"Yeah Ludo, I think I am," she replied. After a second she brightened, and offered sweets to distract them.

However Hoggle wasn't fooled. He was the oldest and most world wise of the three, and he had an inkling of what might be happening.

When he returned to his home he started to ask each of the older citizens what they knew of the times when the fae and mortal lived together, and with each answer he received his fear and suspicion grew.

He knew he was correct when he asked one of the selie court when they came to visit.

"The lothlong is when a person withers away because of a longing for the worlds magic and unseen. It was the cause of many deaths in the time before the entrances were hidden."

"And... What causes it?"

"Eating food of our world. Why do you ask after such thing so solemn and sad master dwarf? Is not the times of mortals visiting is long past?"

"Not here they ain't." Hoggle muttered heart broken.

"Of what do you speak?"

"As ye know, our Majesty is charged with the care of children who have been lost or forgotten by they parents. Well a few months ago a young girl wished the goblins would come and take her younger brother away. When she asked for him back he made a bet with her."

"Jareth the heartless even considered giving the child back?"

"This woman was... Different. And he ain't so heartless anymore.

"But while she was running the Labyrinth she ate a peach. Isn't there any way to save her?" Hoggle pleaded.

"I'm sorry my young friend, but the only way to save your mortal friend is if she were to forget that she ever came to our fair realm."

Hoggle nodded his understanding dejectedly, and started walking home.

Two sets of eyes watched him go, thinking quietly. Finally the silence was broke when Jareth took the last couple of steps to round the corner. "My Lord, how may I be of service?" He asked.

"Your Majesty," came the reply, as the other man stood and bowed. "Her Supreme Royal Majesty, Queen Titania requests your presents tonight for a gala event her husband the Royal Consort, His Royal Majesty King Oberon has planned."

"Tell her Majesty I am honored by the request but will be unable to attend to her tonight as I have a prior engagement. Also please inform our Supreme ruler that as a way to show my deepest sorrow I will be attending the next few weeks of court," Jareth replied, wincing slightly even as he said the words.

The other man bowed again, and said "I will inform her Majesty. I'm sure she will be sorrowed to hear of your unable to attend, but will be overjoyed to hear of return after such a long absence from court." Jareth nodded his head, and waved his hand in dismissal. The other man looked at him for a moment, before he smiled unnoticed in understanding.

As Sarah fell into bed that night she didn't notice the small owl sitting on the branch outside her window. She was too exhausted from keeping up appearances to notice much of anything anymore.

She had spent the last hour struggling to stay away long enough to finish her homework. As scared as she was to admit it, she knew the constant fatigue wasn't caused by the emotional strain she had gone through. It was being caused by something else, and for the life of her she could figure out what would be causing so many problems. She was asleep the second she closed her eyes.

She wasn't aware when her windows was opened, or when the owl came in and transformed into the one man she tried to avoid thinking about despite the fact he was always there lingering in the back. Nor did she feel the crystal he summoned and set on her chest.

As it touch her chest it started to glow, and change color. If you looked closely you might have caught the flash of an image from the past. Jareth however only looked at her face, peaceful for the first time in many days.

"Ah Sarah, this should not have been your fate. Please allow me to undo what I can for you." He said, reaching forward to touch her, before thinking better of it. Sighing, he examined his surroundings. It had continued to change after that first night back. She had put back some of her posters, as well as the pictures of her mother. Some of her more loyal stuffies were in there place, but it was plain by the layer of dust on them they were no longer for play. Gone were the small nic-nacks and bobbles that held her to childhood.

Turning back to her, he realized that the crystal was no longer glowing. Picking it up, he watched the colors spin and dance, reminding him of a moment they had shared not long ago in an identical sphere. Rolling it along his hands, he watched her for another moment. "I shall not be so cruel as to take away everything. If you wish you shall still have your friendship with the beings of the faerie world, but only in dreams you wake up from and don't remember what was happening."

He watched her for another moment before he could bare it no longer. Turning around, he put the crystal into his pocket before transforming into an owl. Flying out the window he entered his own realm through the entrance in the park.

* * *

If anyone is actually watching me rather than just the stories anymore and bothers to read this know that I am going to eventually post the final chapter of "What's Real?". The only thing that's stopping me is the fact that I typed like 3/4ths of it at my grandparents house and keep on forgetting to grab it while I'm there for lunch. (It's so nice to work near grandparents... they provide you with food if you forget to grab some.)

Anywho, this is going to be a new "series" (I use that not as a multi-fic but more multi-chapter.) I do have the plot all figured out, and am actually working on the first chapter as we speak. I'll post it as soon as I get done. (Which might be quite soon since I get the chance to write a lot at work.)


	2. Chapter 1: Who are you?

"I can't believe that we're going to be graduating in a few months!" Alice squealed, carrying her food over to a table. "So Sarah, have you decided which college you're going to?"

"Well, I was doing some research and there's this great college in Ceader City, Utah. They have an awesome stage program, and they've won a whole bunch of awards for off Broadway productions," Sarah replied, taking a sip of her peach smoothie.

"Utah?! You want to move to Hicksville? I've heard that they don't sell alcohol at all down there! And you know what they say about the Mormons," she said in a conspirital whisper. Sarah just laughed at her friends reaction.

"Relax. Most of those rumors aren't true." Alice gave her a look, and so she elaborated. "My next door neighbor is a Mormon and she says that it's no different than living here. She said the only noticeable changes are that there isn't as many major crimes, and that most of the stores are closed on Sunday. Plus Vegas will only be a couple hours drive away." She added, wiggling her eyebrows. "Trust me, I've thought this through."

Alice sighed dramatically but let the subject drop. Munching on her fires she watched Sarah. After a moment she asked "So, who are you going to the prom with?"

"Prom isn't for a couple months. I'm not worried about it right now."

"Sarah, it's in three weeks!"

"Oh," was all she said in reply, taking another sip of her drink.

"You mean you have noticed the posters?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Not really? I've been too worried about memorizing my lines and blocking for _Earnest_," Sarah replied with a shrug.

"So why don't you go with your leading man, Oh Gwendolyn?" Alice asked with a wink.

"Because dearest Miss Prism, he already has a date."

"Oh. What about Greg?"

"He hasn't said anything about it. I'm not too worried about it. If I go I go. If not," she shrugged. Twisting her straw around the bottom of the cup she sucked up the last of her smoothie.

Looking out the window she pondered her carefree mood. She had gone on plenty of dates over her years, more in recent years. She couldn't explain why but none of them had ever felt right. They were all wonderfully kind, and shared her interests, but were never quite enough. She was like most girls in the sense that she wanted to find the perfect man for her. But each time she thought she had found him there seemed to be something missing, and she would grow discontent with the relationship. Her friends asked her many times what she wanted from a guy, and she could never quite explain it. After trying, she would always laugh and say "Well, whoever he is, I'll know it when I find him." After a while they had learned not to really ask about it.

Across the street a man caught her eye. He was looking a the window display of the office supply store. She felt as though she knew him ut for the life of her she couldn't place why. She knew that no one with shoulder length platinum blond hair went to their school.

Watching him walk down a couple more stores she was struck by the way he held himself. _Miss Millie would kill to have the drama class see this. He is exactly what she's been trying to teach us about acting royal._ She studied him a bit closer trying to figure out how she knew him.

He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. She shoulder were squared and she couldn't see him slouching, even if he were sitting on the couch watching tv.

_I'll bet he's a killer dancer,_ she thought watching the graceful way he walked. _Maybe he had a part in one of the plays I've done?_ She mused thinking through all the parts she'd played.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she realized her gazed when being returned. Blushing at being caught she smiled sheepishly. He smiled back at her before he owed, eyes never leaving her own. straightening he smiled again -- this time with a touch of sadness -- and continued down the street. Blinking away the daze feeling she felt she let out a second breath she didn't know she was holding.

"-ah! Sarah!"

"Sorry Alice, I've got to go. I'll call you after work, okay?" She said grabbing her backpack. Throwing her trash in the garage, she stepped out the door and followed to where she had seen him go. Turning a corner she looked around for him. She saw him at the end of the street examining and their display. Slowing down she walked towards him she planned the scene in her mind. _I'll just casually bump into him. When I turn to apologize I'll ask if I know him. Easy acting._

She was about half way down the street he walked around the corner. Cursing quietly she quickened her pace. Following him she watched him cross the street and enter the park.

_Perfect_ she thought taking a shortcut to her usual spot in the park. She grinned taking in the view of the entire park, looking for him. She smirked when she caught sight of him walking towards her. Dropping her backpack on the ground next to her, she pulled out her script. Flipping it open she started to read her lines.

After she had finished her third page and he still hadn't come she looked around confused. He was sitting on a bench up the path from her. Meeting her eyes he tilted his head to the side. Flustered at being caught she looked down at her script.

Using her lines as an excuse she glanced his way. He was walking towards the forrest that skirted the park. As he stepped in she considered following him. Her mind was made up for her when the clock chimed five times. Cursing again she grabbed her things and sprinted back to her house.

"The moment Algernon first mentioned to me that he had a friend called Ernest, I knew I was destined to love you," Sarah stated. Sighing she glanced out into the audience -- and froze. Sitting in the front row was the man she had followed the month before.

"You really love me, Gwendolyn?" Peter asked her, squeezing her hand. She looked back up at him then down at their hands. Remembering where she was she nodded, having forgotten her line.

"Oh Earnest, I am so over joyed by the thought of finally knowing I am your heart's desire," she improvise. "I shall from now on fear that I shall do something to lose my place in your heart. Because of my love for you, I shall always obey your word," she continued.

"Darling! You don't know how happy you've made me," Peter replied.

"My own Earnest!" She cried, sighing happily, both for act and because she had remembered her lines. She continued the rest of the scene without a problem, and added a wink to the kiss that she blew at the end, causing a ripple of extra laughter to go through the audience.

"Holy cow Sarah, what was that?" Louise asked as Sarah stepped behind the curtain.

"That was me seeing the guy I've been telling you about," Sarah replied pulling at the velcro on the back of her costume, and pulling it off. Hanging it up, she pulled down her next one and slipped it over her head.

"Which guy?" her friend asked, doing up the back laces on the dress.

"I'll show you as soon as I finish getting ready," Sarah replied walking behind the back curtain to where her things where on the other side of the stage. Pulling out the clip that held her hair in place she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair, then pinned it into place.

"So let's see this mystery guy," Louise said, peeking out the curtain.

"He's there in the front row," she said stepping next to the other girl. Looking out she studied him as he watched the play again, trying to figure out how she knew him.

"Which? There's about ten guys."

"The one with the blond hair, dead center."

"You know HIM?!"

"Why? Do you?" Sarah asked excited.

"No, but he's hot! How old do you think he is?"

"I don't know. 20, 21 or so," Sarah replied.

"Not too old for us then," Louise replied.

"Who's this us?"

"Okay, then I'll take him all for myself." Louise said, grinning at her.

"I thought you had a boyfriend," Sarah replied, rasing an eyebrow. "Giving him up?"

Louise sighed dramatically. "Ah, well, that's my cue line. Tell me more after the show." Sarah nodded her agreement, and look back out into the audience.

As Louise swept into the stage the man seemed to lose interest. He glanced to the other side of the stage before looking right at her. Worries she was too far on stage she took a couple of steps back. He continued to look into her direction, making her let out a sigh of relief. _If the audience had been able to see me Miss Millie would have had my head._

Something on the stage caught his attention, and he went back to watching the show.

The rest of the play went of without a hitch. Sarah was aware of the man's presence, but was able to continue as if there was nothing wrong. During the final bows she allowed herself to glance out into the audience and found the middle seat in the front row empty. Feeling disappointed she walked to her locker. Opening it she was started to see a white rose sitting on the top shelf.

"And who left you that?" Louise opening her own locker.

"I don't know. My locker has been locked the entire time, she replied pulling it out.

"Well in the language of flowers a white rose does mean purity of intent."

"How do you know these things?" She asked laughing.

"I need to know them for my evening job," Louise replied pulling out her make-up kit.

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me what this job is," Sarah said smelling the rose.

"Maybe," she replied wiping off here stage make-up. When she didn't get any of the usual arguments she looked at her friend. "Sarah, what's wrong? You look dazed."

"It's nothing. It's just... you've got to smell this thing," she said hod it out.

"What's the big deal?" She asked taking. Taking a sniff she gasped her eyes glazing over. "Holy cow! This things is powerful! Here, you better take care of it. That thing is something else.

"It reminds me of my first real date with Brad." She continued, wiping off the last of her make-up.

"Oh? Did he give you a rose like that?" Sarah asked setting it back carefully.

"Not quite," she said pulling out her hairbrush.

"What is Brad like anyways?" Sarah asked wiping off her own make-up.

"Did someone say my name?" Turning around both girls saw a young man striding up to them.

"Brad!" Louise cried throwing her arms around him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had taken the accelerated program already left for college!"

He leaned down and kissed her. "How could I not come see you preform in a show you've done nothing but rave about since you got the part?"

"Well I'm glad you were able to. It's closing night."

"I know, but I figured I'd stop here on my way to the university. You did a great job with Cicely."

"Thank you," she said blushing.

"Oh, before I forget the little old palm reader on 5th asked me to give this to you," he said, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out a silver necklace.

"Oh my gosh!" Louise gasped grabbing the necklace. Slipping it on she rubbed the blue and green triangular pendant affectionately. "How is Madame Sarina?"

"Well enough I guess," he said slinging around her shoulder. Looking at Sarah he smiled and held out his other hand. "Hi, I'm Brad. You are?"

"Sarah," she replied shaking his hand.

"She has been my best friend since I moved out here."

"Well, why don't I take you two out for something to eat? My treat," he offered glancing between them.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to be any problem," Sarah replied putting up her make-up.

"No problem," Brad assured her.

"Really, it's fine. It's the first chance you two have been together in a while. Go have fun," Sarah said grabbing her change of clothes.

"You sure?" Louise asked grabbing her own clothes as well.

"Yeah. Besides I need to watch Toby tonight."

"Okay," Louise said. Smiling up at Brad she said, "Just give me a second to change and then we'll head out, okay?"

"Whatever," Brad said, shrugging. Louise pecked him on the cheek before following Sarah to the bathroom. Most of the after play crowd had left letting them step right into a set of stalls to get changed.

"Are you sure about not coming?" Louise asked pulling off her costume.

"Yeah. But you do have to tell me all the crazy details tomorrow. Like over lunch, your treat?" Sarah joked.

"No can do. I've got try outs for Camelot tomorrow, remember?" Louise asked stepping out of her stall. Sarah followed a moment later looking sheepish.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten."

"Don't worry. Why don't you come to try outs with me?" She asked as they walked back to their lockers.

"You know I can't sing," Sarah replied.

"No, you won't. You're voice would be just fine with a little bit of training."

"And who's going to pay for those? Personal voice lessons are expensive."

"I know, but Sarah, you'll never make it big on the stage if you don't sing."

"I know that," Sarah said defeated. "But there's nothing I can do."

"You ready to go?" Brad asked when they got back.

"Yup. I'll call you tomorrow after try outs, 'kay?"

"Yeah. Talk to you then."

* * *

Alright, so that's chapter one. I've got a bit of chapter two written, and I might be posting the compleated peice in the next few days. (At least, this is the plan. Can't make any promises.)

Can any one guess where I got Louise from? In case your wondering she _is_ supposed to be the Louise from _Teen Witch._ I'm going to make her appear a lot more often with Sarah. I mean, who better to be her best friend than a witch? She'd believe everything Sarah said, as well as be able to help her a bit. So yeah, that's the logic behind that one.

Natsuko37 - Thank you so much for your kind words. When I first started the prologue it was originally going to be a one-shot where the point was she was adicted to peaches rather than hating them. Then I thought it through a bit more, and turned it into the reason she was adicted is because they were the only thing that tasted right because she had the lothlong. Then a couple of days ago I had an idea come to me while thinking about most of the stories, and decided it'd make a great plot to add to this piece. So yeah... I hope you're able to aprove of where I go.

LDeetz - I'm glad to have been able to post again so soon. I hope to keep the fast pace up, but as I said in my author's note, I can't promise anything.

notwritten - I'm glad you thought the chapter was nice. And I'm happy to report I smiled through most of the writing.


	3. Chapter 2: A Gift

"Sarah, phone!" Irene called up the stairs.

"Coming," Sarah called back, getting off her bed.

When she reached the kitchen her step mother held out the phone. "Don't be on it all day. I 'm expecting a call," she said.

"Okay, got it," Sarah replied taking the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Miss Williams," the woman on the other end said. "My name is Heather and I'm calling you with Sing It Out, the nationally renowned personal voice lesson company you signed up with."

"Um, I'm sorry, but I didn't sign up for voice lessons," Sarah replied.

"We have it in our system as you having purchased a years worth of private tutoring with a note saying that you were to be assigned to our best instructors," Heather said.

"Are you sure you've got the right person?"

"I have Sarah Williams at 1346 Charles Street, Hull, Massachusetts."

"That's me, but I know I didn't sign up for anything like that."

"Well Miss Williams the lessons have been completely paid for. Would you like the lessons?" Heather asked kindly.

"Yes! I mean, I've always wanted to take voice lessons, but I couldn't afford them," Sarah explained mind reeling.

"Well these have been completely paid for. What day of the week would be best for you to meet with your tutor?"

"Um, Saturdays would be best for me. I have school and homework during the week."

"Okay, that's just fine. Your tutor would be available at 8, 2, 4. Which would be best for you?"

"Um, I think I would be able to go at 2," Sarah said glancing at the weekly schedule that Irene had hung on the wall in an attempt to make sure she got home on time.

"Great. I only have a couple more questions I need to ask you," she continued. "First off, may I ask what is the reason you want to take voice lessons?"

"Well, I do a lot of acting, but I can't sing the greatest - at least, I don't think so," Sarah said, thinking about what her friends had said.

"That is just fine. I'll sign you up for the showtune style training program, alright?"

"That sounds just fine."

"Okay, the next thing I need to know is what your vocal rang is."

"I actually don't know," Sarah said embarrassed.

"That's no problem. Your instructor will help you figure that out when you met them for the first time. The last thing I need to do then is to let you know your first lesson will be this Saturday. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that will be no problem."

"Great. You'll be meeting at the music room of Settler's High school. Do you know where that is?"

"Yup. I go there every day," Sarah said grinning.

"Well you'll defiantly have no problems finding it. We do ask that you show up about ten minutes early for your for your first lesson so you can have time to get to know your instructor a bit. Also, let me give your our toll free hotline. If you have any questions just give that a call."

"Okay, let me grab a pen and a piece of paper," Sarah replied looking through the drawers. Finding what she needed she wrote down the number then hung up. Taking the paper, she started up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Irene asked when she was about half way up th stairs.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll still be able to watch Toby for you," Sarah replied over her shoulder. Irene shook her head but didn't say anything else. When she got back to her room she glanced at the homework she had been working on before the call.

Sitting down she tried to get back to working on the math, but she couldn't concentrate. Deciding it could wait until after dinner she put it away. Pulling down one of her favorite books she tried reading it instead.

---

_"She shall not be harmed," the beast assur-_

"Coming," Sarah shouted an hour later when her reading was interrupted by the announcement that Louise was at the door. Putting the book back in it's place on her bookshelf she went down to invite her friend in.

"You able to talk?" Louise asked when she saw Sarah on the stairs.

Speaking with a southern drawl she placed her hand over her heart and gasped. "Bless mah soul, if it ain't mah own bosom companion. Ih _am_ honored beh your visit. Come on meh darlin', this just ain't the place for polite conversation." She motioned for the other woman to follow. Walking back into her room she pulled out her desk chair and flipped it around for Louise to sit on. Flopping onto the floor, she grinned up at her friend. "So what's up?"

"I believe you were promised details."

"So I was," Sarah said. "So spill." Louise launched into a minute by minute explanation of her date, with as much detail as she could. Sarah listened asking questions only when she was done. Soon the two were talking about everything from the latest fashion to the rumors at school.

"Oh get this!" Sarah said excited. "You will never guess what happened today."

"You met your perfect man and are going to be living in wedded bliss," Louise stated. Laughing at the look Sarah gave her she held up her hands in defense.

"No," Sarah said, throwing her a pillow. "I got a call from Sing It Out telling me that someone had paid for a years worth of voice lessons for me."

"No way! That's awesome. I've heard about them. They're supposed to be the best in the county."

"I know. I think that the company Sarah Brightman used after she got sick," Sarah added.

"Holy cow Sarah! Who did that for you?" Louise squealed, excited for her friend.

"I don't know! I'm wondering if it was my dad."

"But hasn't he always said that he would pay for lessons because it was a waste of money?"

"Yeah, but I'm wondering if he's changed his mind or something."

"You don't think it was..." Louise trailed off, looking away embarrassed.

"Who?"

"Well, your mom."

Sarah thought about it before shaking her head. "The most I've gotten from her recently is a production poster from the show she and Jimmy were staring in. She wouldn't have enough money."

"Still, it still really cool that someone did that for you."

"I would know who it was though so I could thank them properly," Sarah said hugging a pillow.

"I guess you'll just have to have a small mystery in your life," Louise said. Glancing at the clock she got up. "I'd better head back home before my family freaks out. You should see how Richie gets."

"Thanks but no. Seeing him at school is enough. I still say he has a crush on me."

"I don't know." Louise said, shrugging. "Anyways I'll talk to you at school on Monday, 'kay?"

"Yeah, talk to you then." Sarah said walking her to the door.

---

Sarah stepped into the music room the next Saturday and saw an old woman of about 60 sitting behind the piano. When she saw Sarah she smiled, waving her over.

"Hello. You must be Sarah. My name is Linda," she said, holding out her hand. Sarah shook it, smiling herself.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nothing that formal please! I'm going to be meeting you each week. I hope we can at least be friends," Linda said turning back to the piano.

Playing a scale she started to explain. "What we will do each week is start out with a set of scales to warm up your vocal cords. Then we will go into projection training, and finally we'll end with a bit of music theory which will teach you how to read music. Each lesson will last about 45 minutes to an hour."

"That sounds great," Sarah replied.

"Great. Why don't we get started? Come stand right here in the curve of the piano." She said, patting the top. Sarah did as she asked, looking at Linda for more instructions. She nodded her approval. "Make sure you stand straight with your shoulders back, otherwise you'll block the air. Now then, we're going to figure out what your range is. I'm going to play a scale once and then I want you to sing it the second time I play it." Sarah nodded her understanding.

Linda started in the lower alto range, playing it once. The second time Sarah imitated, missing a couple of the notes. Linda paused playing. "There no need to be so timid. I can barely hear you. Try being a bit louder." She shook her head when Sarah started to apologize, and played the next scale up.

They continued for twenty minutes. Finally Linda stopped. "Okay, it seems that you're a second Soprano. You do really well from one 'g' below middle c to about three 'c's above, which is a great range for the stage." Sarah beamed.

"Let try doing scales again, this time focusing on your range and projecting. You were a little bit louder, but you need to be a lot louder if all of the audience is to hear you. Don't worry though, when we get done you won't even need a mike!" She grinned at Sarah who returned it. "The first thing to do some breathing exercises. Take a deep breath to the count of five, hold it to the count of five, then let it out again to the count of five."

Sarah did as she was instructed. "That was good, but try it again. This time think hard about not moving you shoulders. Instead the air should go into the deeper part of your lungs, causing your stomach to get bigger." She tried again and was amazed by the difference she felt.

"Wow," she said after she had let the air out. "I can see why people can be so loud."

"I'm glad. There's one other thing I want you to try to remember to do. Make sure you keep the tip of your tongue touching your gums under your bottom teeth. This keeps the air from being trapped in the back of your mouth." Sarah gave it a try, nodding her understanding.

"Let's try doing some scales now. I'll only play each one once, but I will play the first note of the next set so you know where to start. Try making sure you project your voice."

They did scales for another twenty minutes, pausing every few minutes for Linda to make a suggestion. They then worked on enunciating, with Sarah singing different tongue twisters for ten minutes.

"Okay, that's all for today. I want you to practice that breathing exercise every chance you get, okay?"

"Okay."

"Also, you've paid to have lessons every day. I just had one my 3:30 student cancel, so if you'd like we can practice each afternoon for a half hour."

"Oh, um, yeah. That'd be great." Sarah said blinking in surprise. "Should I met you here then?"

"No. Unfortunately there is a club that meets in here after school. However one of the band practice rooms is open, so we'll meet in there."

"That works."

"Now then Sarah, tell me a bit about yourself." Linda said, pulling the cover over the piano.

"Um, well, I'm a senior in high school. I actually go to school here."

"Is that so? What's your favorite class?"

"Drama definitely," Sarah replied without a pause. "Miss Millie is an amazing teacher, and I love being able to become the different people, and escape for a little while."

"You certainly have enough passion for it. What made you love the theater so much?"

"My mother. She was really famous in the local theater. She's actually gone with the male lead she usually acted with to try and make it big elsewhere."

"It sounds like she's a really interesting woman."

"She is. For a little while there I thought my stepmother was right. It wasn't a realistic career choice, and I was being childish for even thinking about it. After a bit though I realized I missed the theater too much."

"Well I for one think you made the right choice. You shouldn't give up your passions just because of something someone else says." Sarah nodded in agreement. "So what's your favorite play?"

"Oh, definitely _Cats_, hands down."

"That is a good one. Andrew Lloyd Webber is a musical genius." Linda agreed.

"What is your favorite?"

"I think I'd have to say _Cindrella_."

"Mmm. That is a good one. I love _Do I Love you Because You're Beautiful_," Sarah replied. "It's an interesting question."

She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned. "I've got to go. It was really nice meeting you, and I'll talk to you Monday."

"You too," Linda called as the younger woman sprinted out the door.

---

So end the high school years. Yeah, it wasn't supposed to last as long as it did, but maley. After this I'll probably spend at least one or two chapters with her in college.

Yeah, it was fun trying to write that scene with the music company because I kept on wanting to make her sound like me since I was at work the entire time.

I actually considered having Jareth be her voice teacher but decided against it. Seemed a tich cliché. Plus I have this awesome idea on how to have the meet up. In fact, I've kind of typed up a bit of it...

I've got the first bit of chapter three done, so I might actually be posting that really soon. Not sure though with how long it will actually take to write it. Plus my creative juices aren't used to being used so much, so I'm really having to struggle a bit, so sorry if the next bit isn't quite up to my usual standards.

Katsuko37 - The reason I made her an actress is because that's what the canon is. According to the book she wants to be a great actress like her mother. I am trying to keep away from her being some great performer instantly, which is why I'm having her take voice lessons, and you'll find that she isn't going to go directly to Broadway... if she ever makes it to broadway. I haven't decided on that...

I used to have an alpha/beta/whatever-you-want-to-call-it reader, but I sent her one my chapters a while ago and never heard back. I haven't had one since.

notwritten - Thank you for continuing to encourage me. Hope you enjoyed the new chappie.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

"Well Sarah, here we are," Louise said waving to their surroundings.

"Woah, I think we got off pretty well," Sarah replied looking at the living room. Smiling at her roommate she continued. "You're sure we can afford this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm friends with the original owner of the place. Her and Madame Sarina are really old friends, so she got us this great deal. Now come on, I'll give you the tour."

Sarah grabbed her bag and followed down the hall. "This is the main bathroom, and this is... A closet. Ah, here we are." Louise opened a door and motioned for Sarah to step in.

"This is room choice number one. The other one is pretty much the same." Louise said from the hall. Sarah nodded, opening each of the doors in the room, admiring the fact that there was a door directly to the bathroom.

"I think this would be fine for me."

"Great! I was hoping you'd say that." Louise said grinning. Sarah followed her down the hall to a room that was the same as hers.

"Pretty confident, weren't you?" Sarah asked, nodding to all of Louise's furniture. The other woman shrugged and flopped down onto her bed.

"What can I say? I know you well. Why don't you go get our schedule? I'll start working on moving in all of your stuff." Sarah nodded her agreement and set off.

Walking to the administrative office she marveled at the change of scenery. _It's going to take me a while to get used to to those mountains. They're so red. Although they certainly know how to decorate._

When she reached the correct building she had a bit of a problem finding the correct place. Eventually she got what she needed and headed back.

When she stepped through the front door Louise called for her to come back to her room. Doing so she found Louise laying on her bed.

"Holy cow. Did you bring all of my stuff in already?" Sarah asked glancing around at all of the boxes.

"Well, I did have a bit of help. This really cute guy showed up. And then after he left it was a snap to get the rest in," Louise said. "I'm going to go finish unpacking."

"You haven't finished yet? You've been here a week already." Sarah said, squatting down to find out what was in the box closest to her.

"What can I say? I want to have everything perfect," Louise replied grinning.

"Begone oh fool," Sarah said laughing. Look at the boxes she found the one she thought contained what she needed. Grabbing it she pulled out her stereo. Plugging it in she popped one of her favorite cassettes in. As the music poured out, she started to sort though the boxes.

"Hey Sarah, I'm heading out to grab some food. You want to come?" Louise asked a few hours later.

"Yeah sure. Let me just finish putting up these clothes," Sarah replied. Louise nodded and went to the front room to wait. Sarah put the things in their drawer then went out.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Louise asked as they went out to her car.

"Anything as long as it's editable and cheap." Sarah replied.

"Right then, it's time we drive around and find out what there is," Louise said pulling out. "Hey, what's up? Why you being so quiet?" She asked after a moment.

"It's nothing," Sarah relied watching out her window.

"Nu-uh. You usually have something to talk about," Louise said glancing over at her. "I know it isn't being home sick because you've been looking forward to getting away from your step mum, so spill."

"Well, I had another one of those dreams last where I wake up and don't remember a thing of what happened," Sarah said after a moment.

"So? I have those all the time."

"Yeah, but I usually remember my dreams, even if it's for the first few minutes after I wake up. With these ones though I don't remember any of it."

"Oh, that is weird," Louise nodded, pulling into the McDonalds parking lot.

"And plus, it always feels like it's something I should know, but for some reason I don't. Like, I don't know how to explain it." Sarah continued, walking in. Placing her order she thought about it for a second. "I guess the best way is it's kind of like de javu mixed with amnesia. It's like I'm at a place that I feel like I've been there before, and should know all about it, but for the life of me I can't. That sounds crazy."

"Nah, actually it makes sense. And I'm sure the fact that you can't remember what exactly is going on in the dream doesn't help," Louise replied, grabbing her food.

"Yeah, it doesn't help at all. I'm pretty sure if I could remember what's happening it would explain a whole bunch. Hey, you know what I am in the mood for?" Sarah asked, munching on her fries.

"What?"

"Peaches."

"What? I swear you're addicted to those things." Sarah just grinned and shrugged. "Alright. Let's eat this, and then we can swing by the grocery store on the way back to the house, alright?"

"Works for me," Sarah replied, digging into her own food. Louise just shook her head.

"You ready to go?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sarah answered, rubbing her fingers together to get the last of the salt off of them. Throwing their garbage away, they went out to the car. "Hey, check that out."

"What?" Louise asked, looking to where Sarah was pointing.

"That looks like fun, and it'd be a great way to meet some of the locals," Sarah responded, stepping closer.

"_Night of Mystery,_ huh?" Louise read out loud. "You really this will be all that interesting?"

"Yeah, totally. What happens is you go to this place and eat a dinner, and during the dinner there's actors who act out this murder, and then everyone at the dinner is a suspect trying to figure out who did the murder while at the same time trying to prove that they didn't do it. You didn't know about that?"

"I actually didn't. But why not, it'd at least give us something to do this Saturday."

"Sweet! Why don't we buy tickets after we go to the grocery store," Sarah said excited.

"You and your peaches." Louise replied getting into the car. Sarah just grinned again, and started to discuss the dinner theater.

---

"I didn't get to say this before, but you made a wonderful Gwendolyn," Sarah heard a voice say into her ear. Turning around she saw a familiar face.

"Thank you," she replied smiling sweetly.

"Although, I do have to say that I don't recall a few of the lines you used in the original script written by Mr. Wilde." He continued, eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Sarah replied blushing. _You're the reason I couldn't remember my lines._ "I had forgotten about that."

"Well I certainly enjoyed the lines you did add. I'm Jareth by the way," he said, offering his hand.

"Sarah," she said taking it. As they're hands touch she felt a shock go through her. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems my dress has collected a bit of static electricity."

"I'm sure that if anyone is at fault it is me," he replied, twisting his drink between his fingers.

"It's nice to come here and see a familiar face," Sarah said. "What brings you clear out here? It's quite a ways to go from home."

"I actually don't live in Hull. I was just there checking in on an acquaintance." He replied taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh?"

"A couple of her friends were concerned because she had been suffering from a - decease of sorts. They convinced me into checking on her to make sure she was making a full recovery."

"Didn't you want to check her yourself?" Sarah asked furrowing her brows.

"Yes and no. We had a disagreement the last time we had met. I was still a bit frustrated with her."

"So you didn't go see her while she was sick?"

"Unfortunately I didn't even know about it. As soon as I found out I did what I could to help, but didn't allow her to know about it. It's a - complicated situation," Jareth commented.

"There's no situation too complicated to let a friend know your there for them if they need it," Sarah replied quickly.

"Yes, but I doubt that she would even want me around."

"You'd never know unless you actually talked to her and asked," Sarah commented hotly. Blushing she added, "Sorry. I shouldn't be making assumptions. I don't know about your situation. I just feel passionately that friendships shouldn't be sacrifice for anything."

"It's fine," Jareth replied grinning. "That's actually exactly what her friends said when I explained why I shouldn't be the one to check up on her."

"Oh. Well, was she alright?"

"I am happy to report she had made a full recovery, and was continuing with her life as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened."

"And... Was she happy to see you?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Actually, I didn't get the chance to speak to her. However," Jareth continued, holding up a hand to forestall any comments, "I am currently working on correcting the situation."

"And how is that going?"

"I think it's going very well," He replied grinning.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sarah murmured finishing off her drink.

"Here, let me go get some more for you," He said taking her glass. "What are you drinking?"

"Just simple sparkling cider. I've had some bad experiences with alcohol."

"That seems like a wise choice. Some as young as you shouldn't be drinking excessively. Please stay right here, I'll be right back." He bowed to her then started weaving his way though the crowd. After a couple of moment he returned with her glass. "Here you are, apple cider as requested."

"I'm not so young as you seem to think I am," She commented accepting the glass. "I turn 21 in November."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't offend me per say," Sarah assured him. "I just didn't want you to think I was so young."

"I understand," Jareth replied. "It's getting rather warm in here. Won't you step outside with me?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Certainly," she replied taking it and allowing herself to be lead outside.

"This is much better, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, it is. I have to admit that I didn't think it'd be so warm here, even though it is summer."

"I can't imagine that wonderful costume helps any."

"No, I don't suppose it does," Sarah agreed chuckling.

"Still, it does look very nice on you. Although, I bet you'd look better in a gown from the age of kings. In fact, they're having a faire in the park next week. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your escort?" Jareth asked bowing.

"That sounds like it'd be a blast. Unfortunately though, I forgot to pack my dress. It's currently sitting in my closet at home." Sarah said frustrated.

"I have connections with a costume company here in town. If you'd like I can get you a deal on something," he offered.

"Oh, that's so kind of you, but I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"It would be no problem, really," Jareth replied. "Would you like to?"

"I'd love to but-"

"Great, then it's decided." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a business card. "Just visit this location tomorrow, and they'll be able to help you out. Just tell them Jareth sent you."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked examining the card.

"Quite," he replied grinning wolfishly. "I'm afraid however that I must go. I'll meet you by the stage on Monday at 11. Until then," He took her hand and kissed it, bowing before walking back into the crowd.

Sarah stayed outside for a couple more moments, thinking back over the conversation. _I didn't really find out anything about him._ She thought, walking back in to find Louise. "So what's happening? Have they decided on who did it yet?"

"Not really. Although I think I might have an idea on who it was. So?"

"So what?"

"So I caught site of you walking outside in the arms of a guy. Spill the details."

"Not much to say really," Sarah replied. "He invited me to go to a faire they're having at the park next week. He also said to visit this place to get a costume," she added showing Louise the card.

"Hey, I saw this while we were driving around Thursday."

"You willing to give me a ride over there tomorrow?"

"Sure. Right now though I need to go find the detective. I think I just figured out who did the murder."

"Good luck," Sarah called looking back down at the card.

---

"So where is this mystery man?" Louise asked looking around.

"Relax, it's not 11 yet. Remind me again of why I bought this?" She asked gesturing to her gown She had elected to buy a full renaissance costume. The blue bodice had a stip of brocade running down the center, which continued into the full skirt. The sleeves were tight to just below her elbows where they belled gracefully. Lace lined the edge of the sleeves as well as the square neckline.

"Because you were able to get a great deal on it, and because you figured wearing a hoop skirt would be cooler than having to wear a full skirt that clung to your legs." Louise replied instantly. "You do look really amazing though. I still say we should have left your hair down."

"In this time no lady would have left her hair down and be in public. We had to have it all pulled up," Sarah replied.

"I know, but still. I'm going to go grab me a soda. You want me to grab you one as well?"

"If you would." Louise nodded, and they both looked around them. Everywhere they looked there were stalls filled with colorful items to sell. She could smell food being cooked from a couple of rows further up. "Thanks," she called as Louise set off in the direction the smells were coming from.

"As I suspected," Jareth said striding up to her. "You truly look like you should always wear these clothes." Taking her hand he kissed it lightly.

"Thank you. That's an interesting costume," she replied gesturing to his own choice. He was wearing a cream poets blouse with a deep blue vest over it. Over that he wore a cape of the same color with the collar pulled up. His black breeches were tucked into a pair of knee high riding boots. He had glitter streaked through his hair, which he had let hang lose. He had also put glitter on his eyelids, and his skin seemed to shimmer. Around his neck he wore an amulet that had an air of old power about it. The over all effect gave her chills.

"I am the King of the Goblins," he stated, bowing.

"Your Majesty," Sarah replied laughing as she curtsied.

"Hey Sarah," Louise said, returning. "The stall that had all the sprite had a really long line, so I got you a seven-up, okay?"

"Yeah, that will be fine," she said accepting the drink. "Louise, I'd like you to met my friend," She added, gesturing to the man next to her.

"You're th-"

"Jareth," he interrupted, holding out his hand. "And you are?"

"Louise," She replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, extracting his hand from her own clenching one. Bowing he continued. "I'm afraid that I must leave you now. I promised Sarah I would be her escort." He offered Sarah his arm which she accepted.

"What was that between you and Louise?"

"I don't know what you are referring to."

"I mean, it seems like you were trying to hide something."

"I assure you, there was nothing to hide," He replied, refusing to look at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't push the subject. They walked around the park examining different booths, with Jareth asking Sarah questions about her life. Each time she would try to ask one of her own he would reply without actually answering and fire off another before she could realize what was going on.

"No, not this time," She said after one such situation, stopping to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've spent all day answering your questions. You know everything there is to know about me from what I want to be to where I live and all I know about you is that you don't actually live in Hull, you have a female friend who you wanted to check on but didn't, and that you have a connection with the local costume shop. I've asked you how old you are and all you said was that was a complicated question. I asked if you were here to go to school and you said that you were learning a great deal. I ask about your family and got nothing either," Sarah fumed, crossing her arms.

"There, then I have answered your questions," he replied grinning at her. "I cannot help it if you do not like the answers you have been receiving."

"Yes you can. Answer my questions properly."

"Very well then, I shall be generous and allow you to ask me one question which I promise I shall answer properly," Jareth said, eyes narrowing. Sarah nodded her agreement and thought about it for a moment. "While you consider, may I continue to escort you around the faire?"

Sarah nodded and took his arm. They walked in silence for a moment before Jareth asked, "What of your family? Don't they miss you with you having moved so far away?"

"Not really. Since my mom left my dad he's buried himself in his work. He always make sure to come home by seven because otherwise Irene -- she's my step mom -- would kill him. Why he married her I'll never understand, she's such a nightmare. I can understand him wanting me to have a female influence in my life, but why her?"

"Is she so unbearable then?"

"I guess she means well enough, but she just doesn't get when to back off. She's always sticking her nose into my business, telling me how I should be doing things to improve them. Either that or else she's trying to force me into doing things her way. She's always telling me I should give up acting because it's a child's dream. She thinks I should become a lawyer or something."

"And how does your father feel about this?"

"He doesn't even notice. Like I said, since my mother left he doesn't care about much of anything. He pays for the family expenses, and I guess he has kind of grown to love Irene sort of. I think he does it more for Toby though."

"And how is he?"

"He's doing well I guess. He's the only one I really miss, although I don't think he feels the same way. The last time I called home, all he could talk about was the video game Dad had bought him."

After a few more seconds she stopped and looked up at him. "Okay, I've got your question. Where exactly do you live?"

"Are you sure you want that to be your question?" Jareth asked.

"Yup. Now, you promise you'd answer my question honestly."

Looking into her eyes, Jareth sighed. "I live in the realm of the Selie Fae, in the Kingdom of the Underground to be specific."

Sarah looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away. When he tried to follow her, she spun around to face him. "I should have known better. I really should. I mean, why did I think that you would honestly talk to me?"

"I have answered your question, as promised," Jareth growled.

"Yeah, right. With a load of bull. You know what, I'm not even in the mood to deal with this. Come find me if you decide you want to be serious," She replied walking off to find Louise.

"Sarah, I have something I need to tell you about Jareth," Her friend said when she came up to her.

"Don't even talk to me about him right now. Let's go check out that stall," she replied, pointing at random to one of the nearby tents. Louise nodded her agreement and they both stepped in to look at the different trinkets.

"Here, I got you this," Jareth said from behind her a half hour later, dangling a small crystal ball suspended on a leather cord in front of her.

"Wow, that's beautiful. Where'd you get it?" Sarah asked as he put it on her.

"There's a booth over here that's selling similar items," he replied offering her his arm. She refused but followed him to a tent with a sign hanging over the entrance declaring it to be _Goblins Ga-lore_.

"Oh wow," she marveled. "This is amazing. And these fairies are so pretty. Who's the artist who created them? He's amazing."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere," Jareth said, glancing around. Catching sight of what he was looking for, he motioned. "In fact, here he is."

"Ye summoned me yer majesty?" A small man asked.

"Oh wow, you dwarf costume is amazing. No wonder you were able to create such realistic looking fairies." Sarah gushed catching sight of him.

"Yer too kind," he replied, looking at his feet. Glancing up at her for a moment he opened his mouth for a second before snapping it shut again.

"How did you make them?" Sarah asked, looking closer at one of the fairies. It seemed to have been caught in mid-flight, and appeared to her as though at any moment it would get up and fly away.

"I don't really create them meself. They create themselves and I just spray them to make sure they don't move," the small man replied wringing his hands.

"Hegward," Jareth said, crooking his finger.

"Hoggle," the dwarf hissed as he stepped forward into a bow.

"Yes. Please make sure that the lady is shown the best of everything she requests," He continued. Looking to where Sarah was watching he bowed and said, "I'm afraid I must take my leave for a few moments. I have something I must take care of."

Sarah nodded, and went back to looking at the fairies. One of the goblin plushies in full armor next to it caught her attention, and she picked it up, admiring the detail.

"I couldn't help but notice yer necklace," Hoggle said, stepping next to her.

"Yeah, the guy I was just with gave it to me. He said that he bought it from here," she said, glancing down at it.

"That's a very special crystal, that. I'd just make sure I didn't break it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing," He replied quickly. Waving to the tent surrounding them he asked, "Is there anything yer ladyship wants to see in particular? We got all sorts of goblin goodies here."

"That's an interesting bracelet you have," Sarah commented, looking at his wrist. "I used to have one almost exactly like that. I had made it when I was seven. I used to wear it everyday, because it reminded me of my mom. I don't even know what happened to it," she added.

"Oh. Well..." Hoggle stammered, looking around him. "Take a look at these," he said, hobbling over to a display of cannonballs. "Thems are special."

"Oh wow," Sarah said, looking instead at a display of masks. "How much are theses?"

"Erm... which one were ye wanting to buy?"

"There's so many to chose from, and they're all so beautiful," Sarah sighed, running her hands over them.

"Oh, hey Sarah, here you are," Louise said, stepping into the tent. "Woah, those are nice."

"Aren't they? Hoggle," she gasped, pulling a brown masks out of the barrel. It had a set of horns protruding from it's forehead, and a small hand was held the handle to the mask. Running her hand down the large nose she asked, "How much is this one?"

"Erm... that one... let me check," he said, waddling into a back corner.

"Why do you want that one?" Louise asked, looking at it. "There's a lot prettier ones to chose from."

"You know those dreams that I told you about me having?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this gives me the same feeling as when I wake up from one of those dreams." Sarah explained twisting it around.

Hoggle came back just then. "Yer ladyship, I was told to let ye know that all yer purchased have already been paid for."

"By who?"

"His Majesty," Hoggle replied. Louise scoffed. "Does yer ladyship doubt me?"

"Nah, I believe you well enough. I just doubt his intentions," Louise said, glancing around.

"Ye've worked with His Majesty then?"

"Yeah, I've had to work with him a couple of times."

"What? You've worked with him?" Sarah exclaimed. "When? And why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"It was for my job back at Hull. And I never really got the chance to tell you," Louise replied, shrugging. "Anyways, I wouldn't trust him if I was you. He's not what he seems."

"And what do I seem to be?" Everyone turned around to look at Jareth, who rased an eyebrow at Louise. "Well?"

"You seem like you're not telling the entire story," she replied, rubbing her necklace.

"That won't work on me. Sarah, shall we continue?" He asked, offering his arm.

"I guess. I did have a couple of stalls I was wanting to check out," She said, taking his arm. As they walked out she said, "Now I know there was something else going on in there. What's the deal?"

"As your friend mentioned, I worked with her on a couple of projects she did."

"What type of things did you do?"

"I think that would be a question you had better ask your friend. She would be better at explaining it then I would." Sarah looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Honestly, I do not believe I would be the correct person to tell you." Sarah sighed but let the matter drop.

* * *

Ouch... okay, so this wasn't supposed to be as long as it was, but... shrug At least I was still able to get it out ontime.

Sorry if Jareth is extremely ooc... I just can't seem to get him right for some reason. Still, I shall continue to try. Um... lemmesee... I can't really think of anything else to say about this chappie, so yeah.

Natsuko37 - I've got a copy of the book if you want me to send it to you. I found it on the net once and grabbed it.

notwritten - Let me check out what type of stuff you write, and I might be willing to beta for you.


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing

"So, did you enjoy yourself today?" Louise asked, dropping her cloak onto the couch.

"Yeah, I did. Jareth kept on telling me the most interesting things about the medieval times. Like, did you know that until they found the silver mines here in America silver was more valuable than gold?"

"He would know."

"What do you have against him?" Sarah asked, pulling her skirt off.

"Nothing really. I just think there's more going on than he's telling you about. Here, let me help you with those," she added, pulling at the ribbon that ran down the back of the bodice.

"He told me that I should ask you about how you had worked with him," Sarah said, pulling the bodice off. Louise watched her for a moment before the phone interrupted the silence.

"I'll grab that. You go get changed," Louise said. Sarah nodded and took the costume back to her room. Pulling her undershift off, she slipped into a tank top and her favorite pajama bottoms.

"Who was that?" She asked when Louise walked past her door.

"Nothing important," She replied. "You ready for orientation tomorrow?"

"Yeah. What time is your meeting?"

"Not until ten. What about you?"

"I don't think I have to go until one or two."

"Lucky. Do you want have lunch together? I should be done by then," Louise offered.

"Sure," Sarah said, hanging up her costume. "I'm going to do a bit of reading before I go to bed."

"Okay. Sleep well," Louise replied walking back to her own room. Sarah nodded and grabbed the top book on the pile on her chair. Pushing play on her cassette player she curled up on her bed, highlighter ready.

---

"Welcome to the world of the living sleeping beauty," Louise said when Sarah joined her in line the next day.

"Very funny. The only reason I wasn't up at ten like I planned was because I lost track of time. Have you had a chance to read our history of acting book? That thing is fascinating."

"So how late did you stay up?"

"Um... The last time I looked at the clock it was one."

"And when did you finally get up?"

"Around 11. So I only had an extra hour of sleep. How was orientation?"

"It wasn't too bd. Lots of wandering around and being told pointless junk."

"Do you at least know where our classes are?" Sarah asked. Stepping forward she placed her order.

"Yes. I also know where all of the cute guys are going to be hanging out." Louise replied placing her own order.

"What happened with Brad?" Sarah asked paying for their meals.

"Brad and I talked last night and we decided to keep our options open. I'm still going out to visit him during the first couple of days of winter break, but in the mean time we're not going to keep ourselves from all the fun around here." Louise replied, grabbing the food and carrying it over to a table. "What about it? Want to come with me to the dance they're holding so we check out our options?"

"I don't know."

"Let me guess, you would rather go with a certain royal?" Louise said, grinning.

"Well, it's not that I want to abandon you or anything."

"Hey," Louise said, holding her hands up in defense. "If you can find him to ask him, go for it."

"You wouldn't mind?" Sarah asked, brow furrowed.

"Nah. I think we've reached an understanding."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He showed up earlier and we worked things out." Louise said shrugging. "Nothing major."

"So what did you two do together before that made you hate him so much?"

"I didn't hate him, I just questioned the reason he was interested in you."

"It seems your friend assumed the worst of me." Jareth said, sitting down at their table. _And I thought he looked good yesterday,_ she thought admiring him He had chosen to wear a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt that hugged his frame.

"Speak of the devil," Louise said. "And look at the time. I have to head off Sarah. I have an audition in a half hour. I expect dets later. Fair thee well," she added bowing slightly to them both. Grabbing her things she hurried off before Sarah could get a word in edge wise.

"Well, that was odd." She said watching her hurry off. "I swear her audition was tomorrow so that it wouldn't interfere with orientation. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. How are you today?"

"I am doing well. How has your day been?"

"Really good, but there's not much else it could be having just started an hour ago."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I had another weird dream, but that's nothing new." Sarah replied finishing off the last of her food.

"Dreams are often to key to our hearts desires," Jareth commented when she got back from throwing her food away.

"Then my heat wants me to be confused. Either that or have no memory, because when I wake up I don't remember a thing of what was happening in the dream." Sarah said laughing.

"Mayhap it's the other way around. Your heart longs for something it's not allowed to remember." Jareth suggested walking next to her.

"Maybe. It drives me crazy though because every time I wake up from one of them I crave peaches like no other."

"Well then, allow me to help you with that," he said. Reaching into a small bag she hadn't noticed hanging from his belt, he pulled out a peach and handed it to her

"Wow, that's nice of you. Do you always walk around carrying fruit on you?" She teased.

"I just purchased that yesterday. I had planned on eating it as a snack during a meeting I have later today. Don't worry," he continued as she opened her mouth. "I have other fruit to eat at home."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. I can always get another if I truly desire." She nodded her agreement and took a bite.

"That hits the spot," she said closing her eyes to savor the flavor. "Where'd you get this? We went to the store last week and they were nearly sold out. You must have magically created it or something."

"I assure that is a normal peach. There's a natural foods store a block down from the park."

"Oh yeah, I saw that. And they have peaches at this time of year?"

"They have a greenhouse behind their store where the owner grows all of the things he sales." Jareth explained.

"Huh. Well, thank you. That was incredibly helpful and kind of you."

"It was no problem. I am glad you enjoyed it. May I ask where you are going?"

"Mostly just wondering. I've got orientation in a... What time is it anyways?" She asked glancing around them for a clock.

"It is 1:20."

"Shoot. I've got to go. But before I do, they're having a dance tonight. Would you be interested in going with me?"

"It would be my honor. What time shall I pick you up?" Jareth asked bowing.

"Um... Actually, I'm not sure what time it starts. Why don't you come over to the house at around 6?"

"That should be no problem. Until then fair maiden," he said lifting her hand to his lips. Blushing, Sarah rolled her eyes. Waving bye, she set off towards the student hall.

---

"I'll get it," Sarah shouted when the door rang later that night. Opening it she grinned. "Come on in."

"Thank you." Jareth said, stepping through the door.

"I asked Louise and she said the dance doesn't start for another hour and a half. Sorry," she said, sitting down on the loveseat.

"Did someone say my name? Oh, your Majesty, you're here." Louise said.

"Louise," he said inclining his head to the side. "How are yo today?"

"Well enough. I see you took my comment seriously," she said, turning to Sarah, who shrugged and grinned.

"Why do you keep on calling him that?" Sarah asked.

"It's just something I called him before," Louise replied sitting down on the couch across from her friend.

"I don't mind," Jareth said.

"Please, sit!" Louise insisted motioning to the spot next to Sarah. Sarah shot Louise a look which she ignored.

"Would you mind?" He asked Sarah.

"I guess not," she replied tucking her legs under her to make more room as he sat.

"So what are you two going to do until the dance starts?"

"I dunno. Hang out I guess," Sarah replied.

"Nah, go out, have fun!"

"If you would allow me to, I would love to take you out for some supper," Jareth offered.

"You sure?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Louise shook her head, chuckling. "No one speaks that way anymore. You sound like you're stuck in a play."

"My parents rased me to speak properly," Jareth replied narrowing his eyes.

"I was just saying..." Louise said, rasing her hands in defense. Getting up, she smiled down at them. "Anyways, you two head out. I'll see you at the dance."

"Shall we?" Jareth asked offering his arm. Sarah grinned and accepted it.

"Are we going to take your car or mine?" She asked, looking at their driveway. "Wait, where's your car?"

"I do not own one."

"You mean you walked here?"

"It wasn't very far," Jareth assured her.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," she said walking towards her own vehicles.

"Actually, why don't we walk?" Jareth offered quickly.

"Okay. Do you have a place in mind?"

"There's a lovely place on the main road," Jareth explained walking in that direction. Sarah watched him for a moment, admiring his appearance. Catching up to him she grabbed his hand.

They talked about a bit of everything as they ate, with Sarah giving most of the information again. When she noticed it, it annoyed her but she decided to not ay anything about it.

After dinner he insisted on paying for all of it, and she demanded to be able to pay for her half. They reached a compromise of him paying for the meal and her paying their way into the dance. Meal taken care of they walked to the dance. About half way there Sarah took his hand again. He glanced down at her when she did so but didn't say anything about it.

As they entered the gym Jareth's grip on her hand tightened. Glancing up at him she saw his eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" She shouted over the music.

"I didn't expect it to be so loud."

"Haven't you ever gone to a dance before?"

"Not like this," Jareth replied watching the wave of bodies.

"It's not as bad as it seems," Sarah assured him as she pulled him onto the edge of the floor. Swaying with the music she grinned up at him. He watched her for a moment before he start to copy her movements hesitantly. When she nodded her approval he continued a little bit more confidently.

"I'm going to go grab something to drink," she shouted three songs later. "Do you want anything?" He shook his head. "Okay. I'll be right back."

Weaving though the crowd she spotted to Louise and waved. Her friend held up a finger and then detached herself from the guy she had been dancing with.

"How's it going?" She asked grabbing a cookie from the table.

"Really well," Sarah replied pouring herself a drink. Taking a gulp, she puckered her lips. "This is tart." Finishing her cup she threw it away and went back to where she had left Jareth.

As she approached he stood from the chair he had been sitting in. "Shall we?" He said gesturing to where they had been dancing. She nodded her agreement, and followed him onto the dance floor.

They danced to the last minute of the song in silence, enjoying each other's company. As the next song came on Jareth grinned. Taking her hands he whispered into her ear, "This is my kind of dancing."

Holding her lightly he guided her across the floor, spinning her gently around the couples. She watched him as they danced, smiling at the ease and comfort she felt in his arms. After the song ended she stood still in his arms for a moment.

"I think I'm going to go grab another drink," she said finally. Jareth nodded and stepped away from her.

She downed an entire glass watching him from across the room. _What was that?_ She wondered refilling her glass. _Where did he learn to dance like that? _

"Woah, Sarah that was amazing," Louise said coming up to her. "Where'd you learn to dance like that?"

"I didn't," Sarah replied finishing off her third cupful of punch. "The most dancing I've done was the little I needed for the stage."

"Well, it certainly looked like you two had danced before." Sarah shrugged in reply munching on a pretzel.

"I'll talk to you more about it later, k?" Sarah said stepping back into the crowd when Louise agreed.

They continued to dance well into the night, sitting out whenever Sarah got tired.

"I'm getting rather warm. Why don't we step outside? I'll go get us something to drink." Sarah nodded her agreement and went outside to sit on one of the benches.

"Here you are," Jareth said handing her a cup. She accepted it and downed half the glass. Jareth rased an eyebrow at her, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Thanks," Sarah said finishing off the last of her drink. As she spoke Jareth realized she was slurring her words. "I've been so thirsty lately."

"How much punch have you had?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"Eh, nine, maybe ten," She replied. "Why?"

"Because the drinks have alcohol in them. Why don't I take you home now." Sarah nodded her agreement and tried to get up. Her legs gave out under her and she sat back down.

"Haven't you ever had alcohol before?" Jareth asked helping her up.

"Nope. The closest I ever came was when a couple of my friends got drunk at a party. I was so scared the entire drive home 'cause by the time I realized that they were drunk it was too late for me to stop them from drivin'," she slurred. "Afta' that I swore I'd never drink so that if sommem happen' I'd be able to drive us home safely."

"That was a wise decision," Jareth agreed. When she stumbled and nearly fell over he scooped her into his arms bridal style, causing her to squeal in surprise. "Careful there."

"Mmm, you smell nice," Sarah said, snuggling into him. He looked down at her, smiling tenderly. "Oh gal, does it always feel this bad to be drunk?" She moaned after a moment.

"It 's sometimes worse. If you have too much alcohol your body forces you to get rid of it."

"Yeah, well, the jury is still out on if I'm going to that or not. Half the time I am, the other half I'm good to go."

"We're almost to your home. Do you think you can walk?" He offered. She nodded her head a couple of times, which she then changed to shaking. "That's just fine," he assured her holding her tighter. She moaned lightly, having passed out.

When he got to her house he kicked on the door lightly. "I really hope that your friend is home or we might have a bit of a problem."

"What's going on?" Louise asked opening the door. Seeing Sarah, she stepped back quickly. "Come in."

"Thank you," he said doing so. "Where is her room?"

"Back here," Louise said, leading the way. "What happened."

"It seems that the beverage being served at the dance had alcohol in it." Jareth said, laying Sarah in her bed. She groaned again and curled into a ball on her side.

"Ah," Louise said nodding her understanding. "I'll give her one of my tonics when she wakes up."

"If you would," Jareth replied shutting her door as he stepped out of the room.

"Are you sure about this?" Louise asked walking back to her room.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked from the doorway.

"You're welcome in," Louise said over her shoulder as she stepped into her closet. He stepped into the room and sat on her chair, waiting as she gathered ingredients. "And I mean are you sure you want to try dating her while she has no memory of what happened before. From what you said before I think she might react differently if she knew."

"I would allow her to have her memories back if I could. However if she had her memories for long without being able to visit my realm she would wither away before your eyes."

"What will you do if when she gets her memories back she can't stand you?" Louise asked putting everything in a pan.

"I do not know. I hope that by that time she has come to realize I am not the villain she thought me," Jareth replied following her to the kitchen.

"Good luck with that. You're going to need it."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my kingdom. Would it be acceptable if I came to check in on her tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'm pretty sure she'd like that. Come around three or four tomorrow. She should be awake and over any hangover she might have."

"I shall. Until then," Jareth said bowing before turning into an owl and flying out the window.

* * *

Okay, so I can't say that five pages is quite as long as I would have hoped, but this seems like a decent place to stop. Plus my phone started to yell at me at this point, so I had no real choice. Still, I think that's pretty good for one day. I also got in a bit of time to write the ending (which so far I'm really liking what's coming to me. It's most likely going to go through a couple of revisions, but for the most part I think I'm going to keep it the same. Now the trick is getting to the point where I've written enough that all of yo can read it.)

OH! I keep on forgetting - I know the fan standard is for Sarah's step-mum to be named "Karen" but accord to the manga the name the Hensen company has decided to give her is Irene. It drives me crazy to call her that, but since that's the offical name, I comply... even though I'm considering starting a patition to get the name changed since that's what everyone calls here... but at this moment I'm mostly just kicking around the idea.

notwritten - sorry, I haven't had a chance to check them out yet. blush I went to bed late last night (like, right after posting the chapter) and then slept until I went to work... so yeah. I'll try to make sure I do tonight.

CoffeeKris - Welcome to the team! Thank you for your assurances with Jareth. I just hate always seeing him and Irene as always being these cruel harsh people, so I'm trying to write him as kind, but still arigant (okay, warning, I can't spell without the fancy spell check programs...).


	6. Chapter 5: School Work

"Oh gal," Sarah moaned stepping out of her room the next day. "What happened last night?"

"You got drunk," Louise replied cheerily. "Here, drink this. It will help with the headache."

Sarah took the offered cup and took a sip. Gagging she looked down into the murky liquid. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

The other woman laughed causing Sarah to wince. "Drink it. It will help, I promise."

Sarah sighed but did as she was told, cringing after she finished it off. Handing back the cup she sat at the table, head in her arms.

"Why don't you go take a shower? The hot water will help steam the last of the liquor, and by the time you get out that should have kicked in."

Sarah groaned and got to her feet. "Actually, I think I'm going to crawl back in bed for a few more hours."

"I don't think you'll want to do that," Louise said in a sing-song voice.

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked leaning on the back of her chair.

"Because a certain man said he would come and visit you today."

"What?! When did he say that?"

"Last night after he brought you home."

"Did he say what time he'd be coming by?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I'd say you have about an hour and a half to get ready." Louise said glancing at the clock. Cursing to herself, Sarah worked her way to her bathroom.

Taking what was supposed to be a quick shower, she took care of her basic needs. As she got out she looked at the clock and started cursing again.

"Feeling any better?" Louise asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, a ton. Thanks," Sarah called back going through her closet. "Gayah! What the heck should I wear?"

"Why not wear that new outfit you bought?"

"Which? The jeans?" Sarah asked pulling them out. "You don't that's too casual?"

"Not if you pair it with one of your costume blouses. I was thinking the peasant one. You know, the mint green one with the poofy sleeves and has the ribbon under the chest."

"Why those?" Sarah asked looking at them on her bed.

"Because it really brings out your eyes, and shows off your figure without making it seem like your trying too hard. Hurry up. Oh! And leave your hair down." Louise said.

Sarah nodded to herself and got dressed. As he ran her brush through her hair she heard the door. "I've got it." Louise called, allowing Sarah enough time to check her appearance one more time.

"Sarah, it's for you."

"Coming," She called back stepping out of her room. She watched as Jareth's eyes widened when caught sight of her, and returned his grin. _Thank you Louise_, she thought.

"I hope you are feeling better?" He asked.

"Much. Louise gave me this vile concoction earlier, but it seems to have done the trick. I'm so sorry about last night." She added, cringing at the memory.

"Please, do not worry about it. I enjoyed myself immensely, and am glad that you are feeling better." He assured her.

"Well, why don't you come sit down? And give me one second," Sarah offered gesturing to the couch. Jareth did so, nodding as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Would there be any problems if-"

"Already ahead of you. Do you thin he'd like spaghetti?" Louise replied stirring the sauce.

"You, my dear, are amazing. Thank you!" Sarah replied hugging her. Walking back into the living room she saw him rolling a crystal between his hands. "Woah, that's cool! How do you do that?"

Jareth caught it, displaying it on the end of his fingers. "It's easy. Here," He tossed it to her. She squeaked in surprised and grabbed it. Looking at him he had another cupped in his palm. "Now, hold it like this."

She copied him, and he nodded. "Now, start by rolling it from one had to the other to get used to the weight."

"Oh, before I forget. You want to say for dinner?" She asked transferring the orb from one hand to the other.

"That would be wonderful." After she had done that for a moment he nodded again. "Good. Now comes the tricky part. Hold your arm at an angle like this and roll the ball down to your elbow."

Sarah tried to copy him and let out a screech when it rolled off her arm. Trying to catch it, she was surprised when rather than shattering it bounced on the hard floor. "Don't worry," Jareth said grabbing it from where it had stopped at his feet. Tossing it back to her he added, "It will take quite a bit more than dropping it to break that."

Sarah nodded, and tried again with the same results. "What the heck?"

"Here," Jareth said getting up. Walking over, he stood behind her. Taking her arm he lifted it slightly. Taking the crystal he let it roll down her arm. It went about half way before falling.

"Good," he said catching it before it hit the ground. "You just need to make sure you don't move your arm."

"Is this right?" Sarah asked, putting her arm in place. Jareth adjusted it slightly, then continued to hold it in place as the crystal rolled down to rest in her elbow.

"Exactly like that," he said looking into her eyes. They stood like that for a second, just looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey Sarah, I'm out of-" Louise said leaning around the doorway to look at her, causing Sarah to jump. Jareth reached down to pick up the crystal, setting it on the table. "Oops. Did I interrupt something?"

"No," Sarah assured her, blush betraying her. "What were you needing?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I was wondering if you would be willing to run to the store and get some bread to go with dinner."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth, who was sitting on the couch again, watching the crystal on the table. "Sure, that'd be fine. Do you want to come, or would you rather stay here?" She asked him.

"I shall go with you," Jareth replied.

"Great. Just grab something from the bakery down at Albertsons. It should be pretty cheap there."

"'Kay," Sarah said grabbing her keys. Jareth followed her, watching as she unlocked her car. "Come on," she said looking at him.

"Couldn't we just walk?"

"It's clear over on the other side of town, so no." Jareth walked over to the other side of the car, and sat down in the seat without saying another word.

Sarah didn't say anything as she pulled out of the driveway, but she did notice how tense he was. "Relax will you," she said after a minute. "I'm not a bad driver."

"I have no doubts about your ability to control this," Jareth replied. Sarah just rolled her eyes. When they got to the store he got out as quickly as he could, sighing slightly.

The trip home was the same with Jareth too tense to properly reply to any of Sarah's attempts to start a conversation.

"We're back," Sarah called when she walked through the door.

"Great timing," Louise said turning off the tv. "I just finished putting everything on the table." Following her roommate into the kitchen she set the bag on the counter.

"Sit, I'll cut that up," Louise said, gently pushing her. Sarah nodded and grabbed her chair.

"Please, allow me," Jareth said, pulling it out.

"Thank you," Sarah murmured as he pushed her in before sitting down himself.

"Alright, all ready," Louise said setting down the bread. Jareth rose and pulled out her chair, causing Louise to shoot Sarah a look that said _make sure you keep this one._ "Thank you," She said out loud as Jareth sat down.

"It's nothing really."

"Well then, let's eat."

---

"Thank you for dinner," Jareth said an hour later at the door.

"Of course. And thank you for trying to teach me that cool trick with the crystal. Oh," She said grabbing the one she had been using off the coffee table behind her. "Don't forget this."

"Keep it. You can continue to practice with it. It's a... Gift," he replied hesitating on the last word.

"Okay, well, thank you," Sarah said.

"May I see you again?" Jareth asked.

"Um, yeah. I'd like that." Sarah replied smiling up at him.

"Very well then. Shall be here tomorrow at 7." He said kissing her hand. Bowing turned and walked down the path.

"What? Wait, not tomorrow. I start classes then, and I'll need to get my homework done. Wait until Saturday." She called after him. Sighing she watched him for a moment more before walking back into the house.

"So?" Louise asked.

"So he's supposed to being coming over on Saturday," Sarah replied walking into the kitchen.

"What's up? Aren't you interested in him?" Louise asked handing Sarah dishes to load in the dishwasher.

"Totally! I mean, he's hott, and he' so sweet. I'm just worried he might be a bit off his rocker."

"Why do you say that?"

"Hello? Have you seen the way he acts and talks? And when we went to the store he acted like it was the scariest thing he's ever done."

Louise laughed at the though. "So, he majesty was scared of a little car ride. I guess it would be for him though."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked closing the dishwasher.

"I mean that if that's all your worried about you have no worries. He's in a league of his own, but I can promise you that he's not crazy."

"Your not telling me everything," Sarah said, watching her for a moment.

"No, I can't tell you everything. There's a difference," Louise replied washing off the sink.

"Why do I feel like there's something going on that I should know about?" Sarah asked sighing. Louise didn't reply. Shaking her head she went back to her room and started to study.

---

"Okay everyone, make sure you read chapters one through three and answer the questions at the end of the section. I'll expect them at the beginning of next class," Sarah's professor shouted over the shuffling of everyone gathering their things.

"Holy cow, homework much?" Louise said as they stepped out of the classroom. "I mean between this and our gen ed classes I think I'm going to be up until at least one trying to get everything done."

"At least our next class isn't until ten tomorrow," Sarah replied. "And we also don't have anymore classes today, so we'll be able to go home and get started."

Louise sighing. "Before we start slaving away you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Nah, I've got some munchies at home."

"Suit yourself," Louise replied. "I'll see you at home."

Sarah nodded her agreement and waved as Louise walked towards the food court. Sarah adjusted her backpack and set off towards her house.

When she was about half a block away she noticed a now familiar figure standing on her porch looking inpatient. "Where have you been?" He demanded when he saw her.

"School," Sarah replied walking up the driveway. "And I thought I told you not to come until Saturday."

"I recall no such thing. Come, I've got a wonderful afternoon planned."

"Jareth, I can't. There's a reason I told you to come Saturday - I have homework. Tons of it." Sarah replied sighing as she unlocked the door.

"Leave it," Jareth replied.

"I can't. I have to get it done if I want to pass my classes. It's wonderful to be able to see you, but I can't hang with you until Saturday."

"So you would rather do this homework than spend time with me?" Jareth demanded in a quiet voice, eyebrows lowering.

"Not particularly. Hanging with you would be loads more fun, but-"

"Great. Let's go."

"Don't you get it?" Sarah shouted. "I've told you I CAN'T!"

"Don't rase your voice at me."

"You know what, if that's how your going to be, don't bother coming Saturday," Sarah seethed, walking through the door and slamming it in his face cutting off his reply.

Throwing her bag on the couch she walked back to her room. Changing into a pair of sweats she threw her old clothes in the hamper muttering to herself. Going back into the kitchen she pulled out a pan and slammed it onto the stove, then realized she needed to fill it with water. Turning to the sink she filled it, then set it back on the stove. Pulling down a package of ramen noodles she ripped the package open, cursing when the crushed noodles when flying everywhere.

Dropping the main clump of noodles into the water, she cleaned up her mess.

_What the heck was up with him?_ She wondered, grabbing her backpack from the front room. _Did he seriously think I was just going to instantly do what he wanted? Did I make him think I would?_

Laying out her books on the table he though over their time together. _I can't think of anything that I did._ Opening her first book she tried to start studying, but her mind kept on returning to the fight.

_I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. He seemed like he was honestly frustrated. And he said he had something planned._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water hissing as it hit the burner. Looking over at the stove Sarah cursed herself and ran to turn it off.

Draining the water she salvaged what she could of the noodles and put them in a bowl. Adding the sauce, she sat back down.

_I am not going to be able to concentrate right now._ She thought looking down at her book. Sighing she walked back to her room. Looking at the books on her bookshelf, she grinned when she saw a flash of read. _I haven't read that since I was a freshman._

Pulling it down, she ran her fingers over faded lettering. Sitting down on her bed she cracked opened the cover.

---

"Hey girl. Have you done anything yet?" Louise asked peeking into the other girl's room.

"Not yet," Sarah replied, marking note of her page number before setting it next to her on the bed. Glancing at her clock she groaned.

"What happened to your 'go home and work' plan?"

"Jareth happened," Sarah stated. "He was here when I came back."

"Oh," Louise replied grinning. "Seeing his majesty's handsome face has distracted you?"

"No. He wouldn't listen when I said I had to study, and I yelled at him, then slammed the door in his face."

"Ooch," Louise winced. "Yeah, I'm sure that went over well."

"Yeah, well, here's the most stupid thing I did. I told him not to come over Saturday."

"Why was that stupid?"

"Well," Sarah said, cheeks flaming.

"Oh ho! Does someone have a thing for his Majesty?"

"Yes. Is that such a bad thing?" Sarah asked, hugging her pillow.

"No. In fact, I think it's great. You could do a lot worse," Louise assured her.

"But what should I do? I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me. You should have seen his face when I slammed the door on him."

"Thanks, but no. I'm sure that's something I can live without seeing. As for what to do," she shrugged. "Are you sorry you did it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wish he had listened to me, but I also wish I hadn't reacted so badly."

"There you go. I'm sure by now he'll know," Louise said patting her leg. "Now come on. I'm wanting to eat my food at the table, but I can't do that with your junk over it." Sarah smiled and followed her into the kitchen, shutting her bedroom door behind her.

Gathering her things she took them back to her room. "Weird."

"What?" Louise asked, looking around the corner.

"I swear I shut this door behind me," Sarah replied pushing her slightly ajar door completely open.

"Maybe a goblin did it," Louise replied ducking back into the kitchen.

"Very funny," Sarah called back, setting her bag on her desk. Pulling her books back out she started the assigned reading.

"Hey, do you have any dishes you need to have washed?" Louise asked from the kitchen a half hour later.

"Yeah, let me bring it in," Sarah replied stretching. "Dude, this is so fascinating." She said as grabbed her ramen bowl from her end table. "I mean... Oh."

"Sarah? You alright?" Louise asked stepping in the room. Looking at where her friend was staring, she whistled quietly. "Well I'll be."

Reaching down, Sarah lifted the bouquet of white roses off her bed, smelling them. Looking up at her roommate she smiled. "I don't know even why I'm crying."

"May I?" Louise said, holding out her hand. Sarah nodded and handed them over. Louise took a whiff and nodded.

"They smell like the one I found in my locker," Sarah said, taking them back.

"Hey, it does mean purely of intent," Louise replied shrugging.

"I wonder if they'll last as long as that one did," Sarah mused.

"What do you mean?"

"The one I found in my locker. It bloomed for thirteen days and then just died over night."

"Weird."

"Yeah. I was so surprised because I've never seen a rose last that long. I started wondering if it was fake."

"I wonder why thirteen," Louise said.

"No idea," Sarah said walking into the kitchen. "Do we have any vases?"

"Let me check. I might have one in some of my stuff," Louise replied walking back to her room. She came back out a moment later with a clear glass one in her hand. "Will this work?"

"I don't see a reason why it wouldn't," Sarah said filling it with water. Sticking the roses in it she asked "Where should I put them?"

"Why not put them on the coffee table?" Louise suggested.

"That sounds good," Sarah said walking into the other room. Setting them down, she smiled.

---

Yeah, they decided to put the channel on _Spiderman 2_ at work, so I kept on getting distracted by that. So rather than using all the time I had between calls since the system was screwing up to write I was watching the movie. Then they had us working on data entry so we were actually doing something. That's why I wasn't able to finish this chapter yesterday. Sorry.

Yeah, over all though the day seemed to drag. Today was a bit better though. Still was able to get all of the chapter written, as well as some of the next chapter (although now it seems to be struggling with me. I know where it should go, I just can't get it there.)

I also drew out all of their house, and realize that I have a couple of extremely minor problems with my earlier writing, but whatever. I'm going to leave it in...

notwritten - Thank you, as always.

CoffeeKris - Really? I've been tempted to do that... although I usually end up just using a synonem for it... are you ever going to do the original plot as well?

Natsuko37 - Yeah, well, the part of the end that I've written is when she finds out, and let me tell you, it's not pretty... she's just a tich upset... just like Jareth only kind of likes crystals. Also, what does your name mean? I'm pretty sure it's japanese (or orental of some sort... but I'm thinking mainly japanese because I reconize the "tsu" part.) and am just cerious.


	7. A quick Author's Note

Hello all,

I am so sorry about how long it has been since I last updated this story. I could give you a list of excuses that aided in the problem (I lost the chapter when I deleted my phone's memory being the main one) but the truth of the matter is that my intrest in the project fell off.

I now realize the reason I lost intrest was because I was wanting to take the story in a way that was too fantastical. I remember the next chapter as an apology Jareth offers to fill Sarah's dreams. She then tells him she had always wanted to go to a ball. He then took her to a costume shop (I believe it was supposed to be different then the first one) where one of the fae helps her chose a costume. Really, it all fits just a bit too well together and I think Sarah going along with it for no reason would have been too much of a strech to believe.

I am planning on returning to this project, starting with a rewrite of pretty much everything. I think I am going to leave to prolouge as is, simply because the prose is different and I don't want to mess with the style. Also, the genral plot (Sarah has no memory of her time in the Labyrinth, and is going to acting school (more then likely still set in Ceader City. I've been there a couple of times and am a firm believer in write what you know). Her best friend will still be Louise from _Teen Witch_. However, that's all I know about the project for now.)

I am going to try and use this as a way to grow in my writing. I will be working on making sure I include concreate examples (rather then saying Jareth smells nice, Sarah will think he smells like cinnamin and musk, and something she can't quite figure out. That type of thing.) as well as giving real conflict.

Anyways, I think this has gone on quite long enough. I can't promise when I'll have the first revised chapter up (since I am planning on having a real plot this time, beyond the fluff) but I will try to make it soon.

Finally, I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has stayed with me. I know your reviews meant a lot to me while I was working on it. Please be pacent while I work out the kinks. It will be worth the time.

Yours,

1stRainbowRose.


End file.
